The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a real-time management system for slickline, wireline and other types of lines used in wells.
It is well known that the useful life of a line, such as a slickline or wireline, is shortened each time the line is used in a well operation. For example, the line is subjected to bending stresses each time the line passes over a sheave or pulley when it is installed in a well. Eventually, the line will be sufficiently fatigued and will fail if remedial actions are not undertaken prior to the failure.
Of course, different sections of the line are subjected to different stresses and different frequencies of stresses during an operation, making it very difficult to keep track of which section of the line has been fatigued and to what degree. This difficulty is compounded when the line is used in multiple operations over time.
In the past, reliance has been placed on an operator's experience to determine when a portion of the line should be discarded, a line should be reversed, or the line should be replaced to prevent failure of the line. To assist in this determination, operators kept manual logs of the details of an operation. For example, an operator might record in a log the details of jarring with the line at 3,000 feet, so that in the future the same or a different operator would know that the line had been fatigued to some degree at that section of the line.
In the more recent past, databases including spreadsheets have been used to more accurately accumulate the details of operations performed using a line. Using the accumulated information, a used life of the line can be determined after each operation. Unfortunately, manual entry of the details of each operation still has to be made. This method allows errors to be made in data entry, relies on operators to remember to make the data entry after each operation, and allows specific details of each operation to be omitted. For example, an operator might remember to record the details of hour after hour spent jarring at a certain depth (perhaps because this stands out as being especially important and memorable), but forget to record the details of a routine plug setting or sleeve shifting using the line.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of line management. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide such improvements.